¿Quién será el próximo?
by Kim Natsuyaki
Summary: Basándome en la canción "Alice of Human Sacrifice" de Vocaloid, aqi traigo un fic de 4 shouts protagonizado por los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go. Es un fic algo siniestro, pero espero q os guste :3 Se trata de un sueño que no quiere ser olvidado, y para ellos busca a la persona adecuada que viva en él para siempre. Pero, ¿quién será...?
1. La primera víctima

**Aquí traigo un nuevo fic de 4 shouts (cuatro capítulos), basado en la canción****_ "Alice of Human Sacrifice"_**** de ****_Vocaloid,_**** interpretada por los personajes de Inazuma Eleven GO. Se trata de un sueño que no quiere ser olvidado, y para ello busca a la persona adecuada para que viva en él para siempre. Cualqier sugerencia, critica, comentario u opinión es bienvenido! Y os agradezco los reviews^^ Sin más, aquí comienza el fic, espero q os guste :3**

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Ciudad Inazuma. Un día nublado, pero no tenía pinta de ponerse a llover, aunque sí había fuertes vientos. Un día de instituto, como cualquier otro. Un día normal. Bueno… o eso pensaban todos.

El cielo cada vez se volvía más gris, del mismo color que los ojos de Tenma, que miraba por la ventana de su clase aquel día otoñal. A su lado estaba Tsurugi, aparentemente quedándose dormido a causa de la aburrida clase de historia, en la que la profesora hablaba sin parar de guerras y más guerras, civiles, mundiales…

-¡Tsurugi, no te olvides de lo de esta tarde! – le recordaba Tenma con una inocente sonrisa.

-Está bien, está bien, iré… - mascullaba el peliazul entre dientes, mientras sus párpados pesaban cada vez más y más, hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño, apoyado en su pupitre de clase.

* * *

_Después de las clases, Tsurugi caminaba despacio por la ciudad de camino a la rivera del río, donde entrenaría con los demás compañeros del equipo de fútbol. Iba, como de costumbre, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y algo distraído._

_Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había desviado del camino de siempre. Aquella no era la calle por la que caminaba habitualmente, sin embargo, decidió seguir adelante. Se adentró en un pequeño bosque para atajar. Un bosque oscuro y algo tenebroso, pero eso no le asustaba, así que siguió adelante._

_Mientras caminaba por un estrecho sendero, rodeado por árboles y más árboles dentro del bosque, se le venían a la cabeza las imágenes de su comienzo en el Raimon. Aquellos momentos en los que intentaba acabar con el club de fútbol, la arrogancia con la que trataba a sus compañeros, y el daño que les causó en el primer partido contra ellos. Aún recordaba los ojos llorosos del capitán, los rasguños del pequeño Tenma, y el miedo reflejado en los ojos del resto del equipo. Aunque no lo mostraba, se sentía culpable de todo aquello. No había podido perdonarse por todo aquello, realmente había hecho daño al equipo. Sin embargo, su carácter no era muy distinto ahora del de aquellos días._

_Apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta, cuando una rama se le quedó enganchada en el cuello de la chaqueta._

_-Maldita rama – se quejaba mientras se la desenganchaba malamente. Pero nada más quitársela, su pie se tropezó con una raíz de otro árbol – Es que se han puesto todos los árboles en contra mía, ¿o qué? – pronunciaba en voz baja enfadado - ¡¿Qué?!_

_Esas palabras fueron lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de que cientos de ramas le envolvieran completamente, aprisionándolo, cubriendo hasta el último milímetro de su cuerpo inmovilizado._

_La tarde pasaba, y los demás del equipo terminaban su entrenamiento en la rivera._

_-¿Qué te pasa Tenma? – preguntaba curioso Shinsuke._

_-Pues… que Tsurugi me prometió que vendria – dijo algo triste haciendo pucheros._

_-No le des importancia a eso – contestó Kurama, que había escuchado la conversación – Ya sabes cómo es, aparecerá cuando le de la gana._

_Lo que ninguno de ellos pensaba, es que no lo volverían a ver…_

_Nadie sabría nada más acerca del rebelde del equipo… Aquel que por sus malas acciones contra el Raimon, había sido castigado…_

* * *

-Tsurugi, Tsurugi despierta! – decía Tenma mientras le zarandeaba con la mano – Has dormido durante toda la clase de historia.

_¿Sólo había sido un sueño…?_


	2. La segunda víctima

Las nubes cubrían el cielo, y la media mañana se hacía presente. Los árboles se movían bruscamente a causa del fuerte viento.

En la sala de música del instituto se podía escuchar una hermosa melodía que cautivaba a todo aquel que la oía. Era como si cada nota te envolviese y no quisieras dejar escucharla. ¿Y quién se encontraba tocando esa magnífica pieza? Como no, nuestro pianista y excapitán del equipo de fútbol, Shindou Takuto.  
Todo el que pasaba cerca de la sala de música se quedaba embobado escuchando. Pero, al fin y al cabo, es lo que se espera de un niño prodigio.

Ya llevaba casi dos horas tocando el piano, pues la sala de música estaba vacía, y él no tenía nada que hacer. Entonces, empezó a ver las notas de la partitura algo borrosas y a marearse. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza con el fin de recuperar la consciencia completamente.

* * *

_-Shindou! - gritó Kirino entrando a la sala en ese momento - ¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí, no te preocupes - respondió - ¿Y por qué vienes tan alterado?_

_-Es Tsurugi... - prosiguió Kirino - Estaba en clase... Pero no se despierta!_

_Eso dejó a Shindou muy sorprendido, así que bajó hasta la clase del chico lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, y al llegar sólo pudo ver un corrillo de alumnos alrededor de la clase, y un par de profesores apartándolos. Aún así, Shindou se abrió paso entre la multitud, y al pasarla, se quedó horrorizado con la escena: Tenma tenía una cara de espanto y tristeza a la vez, y Tsurugi... digamos que yacía allí tal y como se había dormido, solo que ya no despertaría._

_Shindou no pudo seguir contemplando aquello y corrió lo más lejos de allí que pudo._

_Corrió por las calles de la ciudad, con las lágrimas intentando salir de sus ojos, sin poder quitar esa horrible imagen de su cabeza, hasta que acabó delante de su casa._

_En momentos así, sólo podía hacer una cosa para distraerse y no pensar en nada más: tocar el piano._

_Se sentó delante de él, y empezó a tocar una bonita melodía, aunque diferente de la que estaba tocando en el instituto._

_Cuanto más tocaba, más imágenes de lo que había pasado se le venían a la mente, y más desastrosas se volvían las notas. Al final, la melodía pasó de ser bonita y delicada, a terrorífica. Daba miedo escuchar esa canción tocada con rabia y dolor a la vez._

_Llegó un momento en el que Shindou no pudo más, y posó ambas manos sobre el piano fuertemente, mientras unas lágrimas caían hasta las teclas._

_En ese momento, se desplomó sobre el piano, con una expresión triste, y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas._

_La tristeza le había vuelto loco, y no pudo aguantar más. En la habitación del piano, dentro de su enorme casa, su cuerpo se encontraba yaciendo sobre el piano. Allí se acabó todo…_

* * *

-Shindou! ¿Estás bien? - dijo Kirino entrando en la sala de música del instituto - No tienes remedio... Te has quedado agotado de tanto practicar con el piano - dijo el pelirrosa mirándole con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a despertarle.

Shindou se había mareado levemente, hasta quedarse dormido en la sala de música del instituto.

_Sumido en un profundo sueño._


	3. La tercera víctima

Una nublada mañana, Kirino llegaba al instituto Raimon. Su pelo no paraba de ponerse delante de la cara, debido al viento que hacía.

-Buenos días - le saludó su amigo Shindou como cada mañana.

-Buenos días Shindou – contestó el pelirrosa - ¿A dónde vas?

-A la sala de música, a practicar con el piano.

-Muy propio de ti – se rió Kirino, despidiéndole para dirigirse al patio trasero.

Como todavía le sobraba tiempo antes de que empezaran las clases, se sentó bajo un árbol a descansar, ya que esa noche había dormido poco. Estaba nervioso, porque iban a decidir los papeles para una obra de la clase. Shindou, por otra parte, se encargaba de la música de la obra con el piano, así que no representaría ningún papel.

_-¡Shindou! ¡Shindou! Adivina el papel que me ha tocado – gritó Kirino emocionado corriendo hacia su amigo._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-¡El rey! – dijo orgulloso._

_-Estaba claro – dijo Shindou sonriendo a su amigo – Eres muy popular en la clase, es normal que te hayan escogido._

_-¿Tu crees…? Bueno, la cuestión es que me ha tocado el papel que quería – añadió felizmente – Será mejor que vaya a ensayar con los demás, nos vemos luego – se despidió con la mano, y dicho esto, se fue._

* * *

_Tras una larga mañana ensayando la obra, Kirino caminaba por el pasillo de primer curso para buscar a Tenma y algunos compañeros de equipo más. A mitad del pasillo pudo ver que muchos estudiantes se encontraban amontonados en la puerta de una clase, casualmente la de Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi y Tsurugi. Apenas podía ver nada, sólo caras de confusión y miedo en sus compañeros. ¿Qué habría pasado?_

_Malamente pudo abrirse paso entre la multitud, hasta encontrarse de frente con Tenma, que estaba en estado de shock._

_-¡Tenma! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! – preguntó Kirino zarandeándole de los hombros._

_Al menor casi no le salían las palabras._

_-Tsu-tsurugi… n-no… - consiguió decir en voz baja – Tsurugi no se despierta… - acabó la frase mientras comenzaba a llorar._

_En eso, Kirino levantó la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia un grupo de profesores que estaban rodeando el pupitre de Tsurugi, en el cuál se hallaba éste, inmóvil, mientras intentaban taparlo para quitarlo de la vista del resto de alumnos, en vano._

_Kirino quedó conmocionado por la escena, y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue correr a la sala de música para avisar a Shindou._

_Subió las escaleras hacia la sala de música lo más rápido que pudo, y al llegar abrió la puerta fuertemente._

_-¡Shindou! – en ese momento vio a su amigo desplomado sobre el piano, y se acercó a él - ¡Shindou! ¡Shindou despierta!_

_Pero el chico no reaccionaba. ¿Le habría pasado lo mismo que a Tsurugi? Kirino no podía creérselo, ¿por qué le pasaba eso a sus amigos? Parecía una maldición… Ninguno de los dos se despertaba._

_El pelirrosa vagaba por los pasillos como alma en pena, todavía con la corona de rey en su cabeza, puesto que se le olvidó quitársela después del ensayo de la obra. No era capaz de asimilar aquello… no podía asimilar los que le había pasado a sus amigos._

_Inconscientemente llegó al escenario donde se realizaría la obra días más tarde, y allí, frente al decorado del castillo, se sentó, apoyando su espalda en aquel pedazo de cartón, rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos, y la cabeza agachada. Aquello no podía estar pasando…_

* * *

-Kirino-senpai… ¿estás dormido? – se escuchó hablar a Kinako con su buen humor habitual.

-Déjalo, igual no quiere que le molesten… - dijo Fey.

_Pero ya nadie podría molestarlo. Nunca más…_


	4. La cuarta víctima

**Este es el último capítulo, y el desenlace del fic. Agradezco a los lectores que lo siguieron y/o dejaron review^^ Y espero q os haya gustado!**

* * *

Kinako, la pequeña delantera inquieta del Raimon, caminaba de camino al instituto, como cada mañana.

-Jouu, el cielo está muy gris hoy – se quejaba haciendo pucheros, mientras se sujetaba la falda del uniforme para que no se le volara con el viento.

Apretó un poco el paso, y llego al instituto casi corriendo, encontrándose de lleno con cierto peliverde.

-¡Fey-san! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? – dijo la pequeña, con una sonrisa infantil.

-Ahh… pues iba al patio de atrás, para buscar a los chicos del club.

-¡Te acompaño! – respondió Kinako, haciendo su particular saludo de ponerse una mano en la cabeza mientras guiña un ojo.

Al llegar al patio trasero no vieron a nadie, sólo a Kirino dormido bajo el árbol en el que se había sentado.

-Kirino-senpai… ¿estás dormido? – se escuchó hablar a Kinako con su buen humor habitual.

-Déjalo, igual no quiere que le molesten… - dijo Fey.

-Ya… pero, parece que los demás todavía no han llegado – dijo la pequeña algo desilusionada.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no les esperamos aquí?

-¡Siii! – contestó Kinako alegremente, sentándose al otro lado del árbol en el que estaba Kirino.

Fey también decidió sentarse, puesto que no tenía nada que hacer hasta que llegaran Tenma y los demás.

Sin darse cuenta, se habían quedado dormidos.

* * *

_-¿Eh…? – dijo Kinako, mientras abría lentamente los ojos – Me he dormido…_

_En ese momento se giró, para ver a Fey dormido a su lado._

_-Despierta – le zarandeaba la chica._

_-¿Qué pasa…? – dijo Fey despertándose – Nos hemos quedado dormidos. ¿Eh? ¿Y Kirino-kun? – se preguntó mirando hacia donde estaba Kirino durmiendo momentos antes._

_–Parece que ha Kirino-senpai se le ha caído esto – dijo Kinako cogiendo un papel que se encontraba al lado suyo._

_-Será mejor que vayamos dentro a buscarlo – continuó Fey._

_-¡Hai! – asintió la chica._

_Y se pusieron en camino hacia el interior del edificio._

_Para sorpresa de ambos, todo el mundo estaba revolucionado. La gente corría de aquí para allá. Muchos asustados, otros sorprendido. ¿Qué había pasado? Es lo que se preguntaban ambos._

_En el primer piso encontraron a Tsurugi…_

_Más arriba a Shindou…_

_Ninguno de los dos entendía nada, y se dirigieron al único sitio dónde no había gente, para poder asimilar lo que pasaba._

_Llegaron al salón de actos, y cerraron las puertas tras de sí._

_-¡¿Qué está pasando?! – preguntó la pequeña alterada y asustada._

_-No lo sé – dijo Fey igual de asustado y confundido que la chica._

_En ese momento se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Kirino, que estaba sentado bajo el decorado, con la corona de atrezo puesta, y la cabeza agachada._

_-¡Kirino-senpai! – gritó Kinako corriendo hacia el pelirrosa, seguida por Fey. Pero el chico no se inmutaba. A diferencia de los anteriores casos, Kirino estaba despierto, pero era incapaz de moverse o hablar por el miedo que le recorría._

_-¿Kirino-senpai? – dijo de nuevo la chica, al ver que el pelirrosa sonreía tétricamente, todavía con la cabeza agachada y el flequillo cubriéndole el rostro._

* * *

Ese día… ese nublado y airoso día… en el Instituto Raimon, el club de fútbol perdió 5 miembros.

_5 chicos que habían quedado atrapados en un sueño eterno…_

_Pero… ¿Quién será el próximo…?_


End file.
